


Thanks Be (for these assholes I call friends)

by a_mind_at_work (Madame_Marauder)



Series: Beli3ver 'verse [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Other, Thanksgiving, Underhanded references to my Great Aunt Charlotte, Yall im projecting again, ill give him an intro later maybe, relentless fluff, yes okay i introduced madison offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marauder/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: In which Alexander tries not to cry into his potatoes, Thomas has feelings, Aaron also has feelings, Peggy continues in her role of the most relatable, and someone who will remain unnamed owns Dora the Explorer tableware.Thanksgiving!





	Thanks Be (for these assholes I call friends)

   Thanksgiving was a usually painful family tradition celebrating old dead assholes having been assholes, but the three of them tried to ignore that fact and have a decent time anyway.

    Half the crowd couldn't go home for Thanksgiving, the other half didn't want to if their friends couldn't, and so they ended up moving all the furniture around in Lafayette’s dorm and holding their own Thanksgiving.

    The Schuyler sisters brought pie and only slightly-burnt cookies, while the functioning human beings (read as, Theodosia and James) kicked everyone out of the kitchen before they could set the turkey on fire- which, with Thomas, Aaron, and Alexander there, was unfortunately not out of the question.

    John ‘and Alexander’ had made pumpkin rolls, and Thomas had brought Mac’n’Cheese as a joke. Peggy had seen it was the on-brand kind and immediately declared it the most important part of the meal. Aaron showed up with a box of instant mashed potatoes and microwaveable stuffing, and everyone had shrugged and called it good enough.

    They were college kids, so what if they had no standards?

 

    Peggy bounces a frozen pea off Thomas’s forehead and points at the slightly peeling carpeting. “Nope. Three seats, eleven people, everyone gets to sit on the floor.”

    He rolls his eyes, but lowers himself to sit with the rest of them. “Stop smirking, Hamilton.”

    Alexander bats his eyelashes innocently. “Me? Smirking at you? I would never.”

    “The whole point of this was to avoid the Thanksgiving fights,” James interrupts before his boyfriend can say anything to start one of said fights, exasperation dripping from every word.

    “But then it's not  _ really _ Thanksgiving,” Peggy whines, and nearly everyone rolls their eyes at her.

    John flops down next to Alexander, and Eliza delicately steps over the maze of mismatched plates and dishes- there's a Dora the Explorer one there that nobody's fessed up to owning yet- to sit on Alexander's other side. “Can we save the bitching for over pie? Because last time I checked, you're supposed to save the worst of the bitching for pie time.”

     “Are we doing the ‘say what you're most thankful for’ bullshit? I feel like we kinda have to,” Angelica buts in. “Because, you know, it's  _ what the Founding Fathers would want, sweetie. _ ”

     Alexander almost chokes on his water. “What the fuck? Whose line is that?”

     “Stereotypical batshit aunt from Georgia,” Angelica replies. “The one I always bitch about? Charlene?”

     There's a chorus of ‘Aaaah,’s from around the room. There's a lot of stories about Angelica’s crazy Aunt Charlene.

     “She does realize we were literally drunk college students, right?” John chimes in, and Lafayette shrugs.

     “Speak for yourself. I didn't bother that time.”

     Thomas leans forward before either Alexander, James, or Eliza can start on a rant about the value of education, and says loudly, “Well, in honor of stereotypical batshit Aunt Charlene from Georgia, I think we should do the thing.”

     “Yeah,” Hercules agrees hurriedly. “Let's do the thing.”

     “The ever-increasing likelihood Trump’s gonna get impeached,” Peggy calls, and everyone nods their agreement.

     "I second Peggy on that one," Herc announces. "But also finding you lot."

     Eliza laces her fingers through Alexander’s, and he can feel his heart turn to mush as she glances over at him and John. “Finally finding Alex,” she says softly, and someone makes a quiet noise of disgust at the looks they're giving each other. Probably Peggy.

     “Finding my sisters,” Angelica agrees. “And the rest of you are pretty alright too, I guess.”

     Lafayette shrugs. “From you, Mademoiselle Schuyler, I'll take pretty alright. And finding old friends I never thought I'd get to see again, that's what I'm thankful for.”

    “Finding Thomas, especially, but really all of you, and fixing my friendship with Alexander,” James adds, and Alexander feels his heart contract. It was good to have his old writing partner back, and better to not be sniping at each other all the time.

     John lays his head on Alexander's shoulder and grins lazily. “We all know what I'm going to say, but finding Alex.”

     “Y’all are making me look like an asshole,” Peggy objects. “Come on, guys.”

     Aaron’s picking at his cuticles, and stares down at them even after Theo nudges him. “Um. Actually having friends for once, I guess. I mean, just finding you all was great, but actually- actually being able to make friends with you was- yeah.”

     “If we're going to go full emo,” Thomas chimes in, “I'd have to say that having actual friends and not politically similar collegues and fake suckups, that's been great. And a first.”

      Fuck it.

      “Actually finding you all,” Alexander manages, trying to pretend his voice isn't as thick as it is. “I know finding even two people from a past life is supposed to be almost impossible, so when Laf was Laf and our foster dad was G-Wash, I just kinda figured, that was that, you know? I was lucky just to find them. And then I ran into Angelica, and I thought that that definitely the most people I would find again. But then I found John, and Eliza, and Herc, and everyone else right after that, and it's against all odds that we're here, and just-”

    His voice gives out, but then so do the things he could reasonably articulate, with everyone staring at him.

    Aaron catches his eye and smiles weakly. He does his best to smile back.

    “Someone pass me the Mac’n’Cheese,” Peggy demands. “I want my comfort food.”

    That gets a laugh from the group, and Thomas hands it over. “You're welcome for inventing it, by the way.”

     “You didn't invent it, you ruined a perfectly good French dish is what you did,” Lafayette objects, and conversation slowly picks up from there. But James nods at Alexander, and Angelica gives him a look that plainly says his fears of not finding the others weren't only his own, and Eliza squeezes his hand tightly.

     Alexander settles back and leans into John's arm, fingers laced with Eliza’s, and is thankful for a moment of laughter with these fellow idiots he calls his friends over a plate of deeply mediocre food.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look so i might have fucked up the timeline but i had to put this out there. Madison might eventually get an intro, but im not sure yet? Idk if you have any songs for him let me know bc this entire series is legitimately just songfics, soooooo...
> 
> Scream with me on tumblr: discount-satan
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Even if I somehow can't reply!


End file.
